Discovery and Target validation - Proteomics (Core D) will provide the four projects ofthis Program Project a comprehensive proteomics analysis facility that will assist the invesfigators in the biomarker discovery and validafion analysis required for the invesfigators to analyze the role of stem cells in improving the outcome of radiation-induced gastrointesfinal syndrome (RIGS), Radiafion-induced hematopoiefic syndrome (RIHS), and Radiafion-induced cutaneous syndrome (RICS). The core facility will provide advice on sample preparation and services for protein processing for 2D LC-MS/MS analysis. The Core will provide all necessary services for biomarker identification and validation. Services offered by the core will include: protocol design for harvesting conditioned media and irradiated tissues, protein extraction and processing of these samples for 2D LC-MS/MS analysis, performance of MudPIT analysis, database search for protein identification and quantification, and data mining. The key personnel of the core will be the core director, technical director, and one technical staff. The core director will be responsible for supervising all the activities ofthe core, offering advice on different methods and procedures, interpretafion ofthe results, and generating proteomic results. The technical director (consultant) will train and supervise the technical personnel to perform 2D LC-MS/MS runs. The technical staff will prepare and process samples for proteomic analysis and perform 2D LC-MS/MS runs to collect data.